


Just knot that good in the bedroom

by Jellycatty



Series: Kinktober 2020 [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bad Sex, Communication, Kinktober 2020, Knotting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:27:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26782891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jellycatty/pseuds/Jellycatty
Summary: Day 2 of kinktoberKnottingStiles and Derek are having some issues in the bedroom
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Kinktober 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1949698
Kudos: 133





	Just knot that good in the bedroom

**Author's Note:**

> Day 2
> 
> Knotting
> 
> Yay! My favourite trope

Sex with Derek was… Well, it was good but it wasn't mind-blowing like he thought it would be.

Stiles was sitting on his bed trying to work out where they were going wrong. He and Derek had been giving each other 'looks' ever since he heroically saved Derek from getting shot by the FBI. 

First, Derek had looked at him with fondness but as weeks rolled by and they spent more time together, travelling around the West coast to find other new Weres to send back to Scott in beacon hills, the looks got warmer until he could practically feel the heat in Derek's gaze. In return, Stiles had never hidden how attractive he thought Derek was and stared unabashedly, knowing that he would smell his arousal regardless.

It wasn't long before Stiles got hurt on a mission and Derek flipped out on the omega that had hurt him. It was only a scratch but after Derek had knocked the guy out and handed him in to the police, Derek was on him, dragging him back to the room and sniffing his wound to make sure he was ok, leaning his forehead into the crook of his neck to scent him and calm down at the same time. A minute later their lips were pressed together and Stiles was experiencing the best makeout session of his life. 

God, he loved kissing Derek. It felt like pure magic but when it came to having sex…. It was just meh. Derek always wanted to take it slow and steady, never getting too passionate and god forbid he ever wolfed out in bed.

Stiles resolved to go to the loft tomorrow and talk about it with the man. There must be a reason that sparks weren't flying.

\-------------------------------------------

Stiles nervously knocked on the door before stepping inside the loft. Derek was in the kitchen making one of his gross-looking smoothies.

"Hey babe, I'll be over in a minute if you want to sit down while I finish up here" Derek called out.

Stiles went over to the sofa and sat down, playing out in his head one more time exactly what he was going to say. A minute later, Derek appeared and sat beside him, dragging him into a fierce kiss, stealing away his breath. When he pulled back he frowned.

"What's up? Your heart is going crazy and I didn't think I'd see you today?" 

Stiles blushed and started fiddling with the hem of his hoodie sleeve.

"I umm… well...you know... it's fine either way and you know I love you right? And I didn't know if I should bring it up and maybe you just aren't that sexual and omg this is awful." Stiles said, hiding his face in his hands.

"Baby look at me, I have no idea what you are trying to say but it'll be fine, whatever it is," Derek said, pulling Stiles's hands away and tilting his chin up to look at him.

"Start again," he suggested.

"Ok...ok..yea. so you know when we kiss? It's like a thousand fireworks are exploding and I feel like I've found my home, where I'm meant to be, forever," Stiles started then paused.

"But? I sense a but." Derek frowned.

"This is mortifying to have to bring up but Der… Our sex… It just, it doesn't feel like that. I live you and I love having sex with you but I feel like we are missing something, getting our wires crossed somewhere and the passion, it just isn't translating or something." Stiles finally managed to get it all out, face beet red and hands shaking.

Derek's face dropped, he looked paler than Stiles had ever seen him.

"Right. Jees. I should have known you'd notice something was off. You always do. I just, god, I didn't know how to tell you so I did everything I could to hide it." Derek said quietly.

"Are you asexual? It's ok if you are, I'll still love you, I just want to know." Stiles asked, cupping Derek's cheek in his palm, fondly.

"No! No! Nothing like that, god I want to be passionate with you baby but I've been holding back, as soon as I start getting animalistic it happens and I was scared you'd leave me if you knew."

"Knew what?" Stiles asked exasperatedly.

"That when my wolf starts taking over in bed, I…. Fuck... I have a knot." Derek said, pulling his face away from Stiles's hand, looking ashamed and closed off.

"Omg are you kidding me, all this time and that's all you've been hiding? Baby that's hardly a problem, you can plug me up with your knot anytime. Wow. I'm actually pretty excited. That's sexy as fuck. I want to see it. I want to ride it." Stiles enthused, heart beating and legs bouncing. 

Derek could smell him getting turned on and was so relieved that he was getting horny too.

"You gonna take me to bed and squeeze that fat knot into my tiny hole, Sourwolf?" Stiles panted as Derek picked him up and he wrapped his legs around his waist.

Derek growled and snuffled into his neck in response, blinding towards the bedroom and doing the clothes off both of them. There was no holding him back now. His wolf was screaming for him to knot his mate.

He meticulously fingered Stiles all the way from one to four fingers while licking and sucking Stiles's cock.

"Fuck Derek I'm fucking ready… Get IN ME ALREADY." Stiles wailed.

Finally, Derek slid home and started up a firm, punishing pace from the beginning, nipping Stiles skin everywhere he could reach and tugging the man's lip between his teeth.

"Oh fuck...ohhh fuuuuck. Yess baby this is what we were missing. Ooooh, make my ass yours Der. Fuck I'm gonna come soon," Stiles wailed as his hole and prostate were battered and his mind was blown.

He was clinging onto Derek for dear life, screaming out with every thrust.

"Oh I can feel it coming baby, I'm going to knot you up so tight, fill you to the brim with my seed. Uuugh yeaa. Are you ready love?" Derek growled.

Stiles only had time to nod before Derek was slamming into him as deep as he could go and the base of his cock was swelling rapidly. Derek made small grinding circles as Stiles ass stretched to accommodate him. It hurt but it was pleasurable too. Derek's knot was rubbing constantly over his prostate and the sharp stretch shot through him as he screamed, clenched down and came all over his chest and belly as Derek flooded his guts with his come.

When the two finally came down from orgasm and simply panted in each other's spaces, tied together, Stiles finally found his voice again.

"Dude I'm pissed that you've been holding out on me because that was the best sex of my entire life." Stiles huffed.

"I guess you're going to have to keep me forever then since it's pretty much always going to be that intense since you're my mate," Derek said smugly.

Stiles looked shocked for a second but recovered quickly. "Mmm, I guess I will." He replied before pulling Derek down for a sweet kiss.

Suffice to say that Stiles never had to complain about his sex life again other than when he had to sit down for a long pack meeting, the day after a brutal knotting.


End file.
